Typically, machine learning models employ one or more layers to generate an output, e.g., a classification, for a received input. Some machine learning models include one or more hidden layers in addition to an output layer. The output of each hidden layer is used as input to the next layer, i.e., the next hidden layer or the output layer. Each layer may generate an output from a received input in accordance with current values of a respective set of parameters.